


It's Halloween

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Found Family, Halloween, M/M, day 3 and 4 combined, taakitzweek, you can't kill me yet i'm busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Taako and Lup always go all out for Halloween, but where has Angus been all day and why isn't he helping out?





	It's Halloween

Halloween. The most important time of year for a couple of twins who loved to go all out in everything they did. When they were younger it just meant scrounging up whatever they could find lying around on the street for some make-shift costumes and filling their pockets with as much free candy as people would give them. Now that they were older though Halloween was more of an ordeal. Lup and Taako spent months making the perfect costumes and the moment October first hit, Taako’s house was transformed from chic to shriek with cobwebs hanging from every corner, twinkling lights adorning the staircase and banisters, and creepy critters wherever you looked. Kravitz was still skeptical of the whole holiday, claiming that when you worked every day hunting down cultists and snatching their souls, you didn’t need to come home to a spooked-up house. Taako didn’t let it phase him. He was pretty sure Kravitz was just bitter because the screaming doorbell had scared the skin off of him the first time they’d put it in. Finding his boyfriend standing at the front door in full reaper regalia looking like a scared cat was the funniest shit in the world. 

This year, like the rest, Taako and Lup had gone over and above to make sure Halloween would be great and had spent the majority of the day in the kitchen, cooking up all sorts of treats before everyone arrived for their party. If everything went according to schedule, and Taako would make sure it did, they should have plenty of time to finish cooking, fill the candy bowls outside, and be ready to greet their friends when they got here. Luckily, he’d already taken a solid two to three hours to get he and Kravitz into costume. 

Taako couldn’t be more excited for this year’s costume, having roped Kravitz into matching him because “Babe, you’ll look hot.” They’d spent the past couple of weeks putting together the perfect vampire costumes. Kravitz wore a black dress shirt and slacks, topped not only with a tailored to fit red vest decorated with embroidered bats and skull shaped buttons, but with a full cloak and carefully applied makeup to highlight all those sharp features he was already rocking. He refused to let Taako glue fangs over his teeth, settling instead for just changing his actual teeth to match the look, and hachi machi was Taako gonna ask him to keep those suckers around past Halloween. Taako matched Kravitz’s costume, but in tones of purple and gold, pulling his hair back in a low ponytail to rest against his back and adding some little dangling bat earrings that he’d enchanted to gently flap their wings every so often. Fake blood dribbled down his neck and chin and stained his arms and hands. If only Angus had joined in with their group, he would have made an adorable little vampire. Talking about Angus, Taako hadn’t seen him around the house the whole time he’d been cooking. 

He tapped Lup’s shoulder, careful not to stain the ruffles of her white dress. Lup and Barry were going this year as ghosts, and she would kick his ass if he ruined her plans now. She didn’t stop stirring the large bowl of batter in her arms as she looked over to him. “What’s up bro bro? You’re not already done with the cake pops are you?”

Taako looked down at where he had about half of the cake pops dunked in chocolate and waiting to dry before he could pipe little eyes and chocolate legs onto them to make them look like spiders. These were top priority treats because he needed that chocolate to dry fast. These were too cute to be all melty when people grabbed them off their rack. He dipped just one more pop in chocolate before forcing himself to focus again. “Nah, I still have more of these than I want to deal with. I was just wondering if you’ve seen Angus around at all? I don’t know if I’ve seen him today, and it’s not like him to just stay up in his room when he could be helping out with stuff.”

Lup hummed, pouring the batter out into a bunt pan. “I don’t think I have. He asked you to take him trick or treating this year though, right? Maybe he’s just been getting into costume. He’s your kid and all, he probably takes forever to get ready too.” She bumped her hip into Taako’s, pushing past him to put the pan into the oven. “This’ll need to come out in twenty. I’m gonna start on the candy apples so we can get them back in the fridge.”

Taako grumbled something about Angus not being his kid and abandoned his post to go in search of Kravitz. He found him outside, hanging the last few decorations Taako and Lup had requested. These couldn’t go up before Halloween because, well, these suckers were motion activated and were meant to scare trick-or-treaters as they came by. Taako, Kravitz, and Angus had all agreed they didn’t want decorations lunging at them when they got home for the whole month of October. Besides, they wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise. Taako stood at the front door, admiring all the good work and also Kravitz’s ass as he tried to figure how to set one of the decorations up. “How’s it going, skeleman?” 

He stood up straight, knocking the decoration he’d been working on down. “Dammit. I just have a few left. It’s going well aside from trying to get this stupid thing to stand and work correctly. What even is this supposed to be? It’s just a man in a suit. Was he meant to be a zombie or something?” He gestured to the ground where a mannequin in a nice suit twitched on top of a line of black, opalescent streamers.   
“He’s The Hunger!” Taako grinned like he thought he was the most clever elf in the universe. 

“The- Taako! Isn’t that a bit distasteful? We’re trying to scare the kids, not remind them of the day they and their families were almost swallowed up by complete nothingness! That’s crazy!”

He shrugged nonchalantly, picking the mannequin up and setting it upright. “It’s not crazy. Shit was scary. Halloween is scary. He belongs here. It’s fun.”

“Dear, it’s morbid.” 

“You’re morbid, and we still keep you around. If he goes over poorly, we just won’t bring him back next year. Anyway, I was coming to ask you if you’ve seen Angus. We’re getting close to finishing up in the kitchen and I haven’t seen him the whole time.” 

Kravitz shook his head. “I haven’t he hasn’t been out here today. It’s weird, usually he’s so eager to help. You don’t think he’s changed his mind about going trick-or-treating tonight, do you?”

“You’d think he would’ve said something if so. I guess I’m gonna go look in his room. See what’s up.” Taako turned to go back inside and Kravitz followed. 

“I’ll come. I’m basically done out here anyway.”

They made their way back into the house and up the stairs, Taako straightening out some of the decorations as he went. Angus’s room was down the hall right next to the large library Taako kept well-stocked for him at all times. After the Day of Story and Song, Angus was left without a home to go back to, and everyone agreed it wasn’t good for him to stay on the moon base while everyone else slowly moved away. At first, he was bounced around from person to person, staying wherever it was most convenient and with whoever from the bureau was free. It wasn’t the ideal situation, and though Taako would never openly admit it, he hated to see it and so, as soon as Taako’s home was built, Angus was moved right in. Now he was guaranteed to make I to school every day safe and well fed with a family to come home to at the end of the day. 

When they reached Angus’s door it was closed, not too unusual since the house could be noisy at times, and he tended to get overwhelmed while trying to study or read. Taako gave a light knock and heard a quiet curse from behind the door. “Hey, kiddo. Everything alright in there? No one’s seen ya all day.”

There were some rustling sounds and a shout before the door swung open, Angus standing on the other side. He was still on the shorter side for his age, reaching just past Taako’s hips when he stood up straight. Behind him, his room was a mess, with scraps of fabric and clothes strewn all over along with various pots of make-up. All three of the family’s cats were curled up comfortably around what looked to be a smaller, paper mache version of Kravitz’s scythe. “I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to see me quite yet, sirs.” Angus himself was dressed in a crisp gray suit and red tie, shiny black dress shoes on his feet, and a black feathered cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up at both Kravitz and Taako who were looking at him and seemed to shrink a little. “Do you like it? I know it’s not a vampire, but-“

Kravitz spoke up first. “Angus are those my cufflinks?” 

Angus looked down at the tiny raven skulls at his wrist and smiled sheepishly. “I just wanted it to be accurate, sir.” 

Taako’s face broke out in a huge grin. “You’re a tiny Kravitz! I love it!”

Angus’s eyes lit up. “You do?! I- I mean I wasn’t necessarily going for Kravitz exactly. Just a reaper in general. I asked the Raven Queen for help with the details. I even have a scythe!” Angus ran over to his bed and scooped it up, disturbing each cat that was snuggled around it, returning with the scythe held up high in front of him.

Taako laughed, hands up in front of him. “Woah now, bubelah, you can’t kill me now, I’m busy. Talking about busy, you’ve just been up here getting ready all day?”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there to help you and miss Lup in the kitchen. I had to finish making some things, and I’ve been having a lot of trouble with my make-up.” 

Kravitz ruffled Angus’ hair. “What are you trying to do with your make-up? Maybe I can help?

“Would a skull be okay?”

Kravitz nodded happily, “I think I can handle that. That way we get you all ready to go out to get some candy tonight, and Taako can finish making the party food. Sound good?” 

Both Taako and Angus nodded, and with that everyone kicked it into gear. By the time the first guest arrived, Magnus naturally, the house was full of the smell of pumpkin pie and mulled wine, snacks and goody bags covering every table. Taako assigned Angus to answering the door, earning him constant compliments on the costume he’d spent all day putting together himself even though a few of them were hidden behind the usual snark and teasing. At one point, Kravitz ditched the vampire look and joined him in his own reaper regalia much to Angus’ delight. 

Taako and Lup watched them greet the last few guests from the doorway of the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Lup leaned into her brother’s side. “Y’know, you’ve got yourself a cute little family going here. I’m proud of you.” 

“Yeah, they are aren’t they.” Taako sighed only to realize what she’d said. She grinned mischievously, and he narrowed his eyes, swatting at her. “Cute I mean. They’re cute. Everyone likes kids in Halloween costumes.” His face was getting warmer and Lup’s grin was just getting wider. “Oh, shut up!”

Lup snorted and pulled him away from the doorway and to the living room where everyone else was gathered. “Let’s go enjoy our Halloween, ko.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to combine days three and four because I was getting behind, but that just means a longer fic than usual! I'm really happy with how this one turned out! If you liked it please remember to leave Kudos and comments!!


End file.
